Dockyard Tales
|season=1 |number=6 |season_no=1.06 |image1=File:DockyardTales17.png |imagewidth= |released= 13th April 2016 |writer=Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= }} is the sixth episode of the first season. Plot It was a stormy day on the Island of Sodor. Rosie, Salty, Porter, Bill, Ben, BoCo, Edward, Duck, Henry, James, and Gordon were working at Brendam Docks. Jacob, Sierra, Kira, Caroline, and Cassie were driving a few of the engines. At the end of the day, the Dock Manager came to see everyone. He had bad news. "Bad news everyone," he said, " the tracks on both sides of the Docks are flooded. You all will have to spend the night here and wait until the flood water recedes." "Ahh man," Jacob whined, " I want to go back to the sheds." "Me too," said Rosie. "I have an idea," said Sierra, "Lets tell stories to pass the time." "Good idea," said Kira. "I agree, me hartey," said Salty, "I've a good one. Who wants to hear it?" "We do," everyone said in unison. "No," said Cranky angrily, "I need sleep." "Sorry, Cranky," said Bill. "Ya, it's 13 to 1. Salty gets to tell his story ," said Ben. "Alright," said Salty, "I will." "I guess I won't get to sleep tonight," Cranky said crankily. "One day," Salty began, *flashback* "Me old friend took me and 3 of his other friends on a quest. On this quest, we had to make it from Long Island, New York in the United States to Dallas, Texas, also in the United States. We had to take a boat with about 20 other passengers. While on the high seas, we were faced by a large storm. The waves washed over the boat taking all the other passengers with it. After that the only ones left were me, Me friend and his friends." Everyone gasped. "Hold on a second," Jacob said," who exactly was this friend of yours?" "That friend was none other than Perseus Jackson," Salty replied. "Oh my gods," Cassie said amazed, " The Percy Jackson?" "The one and only," Salty told her. "And I'm guessing his 3 friends were Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia," Cassie said. "Aye," said Salty. "What the heck are you talking about?" James asked confused. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It's a book series, a really good book series," Jacob replied. "Jacob and Cassie's favorite book series", said Sierra. "Some would say that they're obsessed", added Kira. "We are not obsessed," said Jacob. "Ya, we are interested, there's a huge difference," said Cassie. " Oh, whatever," said Sierra, "Salty you may continue the story." "That's it me hartey," said Salty. "Oh," Sierra replied, "Anyone else got a good story?" "I do," said Gordon. "Well then, tell away," said Sierra. "It was a night just like this," Gordon began, *flashback* "Duck, Henry, James, and I were staying in this very shed. Just then, an old tramp steamer lost control and started to run aground. It ran into the support beam by Henry, which knocked the shed down and pushed Cranky down into his side. We were stuck in a collapsed shed with no one to help. Then Thomas and Percy came and put Cranky upright again and Cranky lifted up the shed roof and we were all safe. The end." *end of flashback* "That was an interesting story," said Caroline," I wish we could have been there." "I've got another story," said James, *flashback* " Once, an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. It went into a tunnel, and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again! The passengers tried pushing him and pulling him but neither worked. They even tried using Thomas to push him out, but it still didn't work. In the end they just built brick walls on both ends of the tunnel so he couldn't come out until one day Gordon broke down near the tunnel, now called Henry's Tunnel, and they let him out, so he could help Edward take the Express. So he did and afterwards the two engines took Gordon home. The end." *end of flashback* "I've also got a story," said Duck, *flashback* "After Oliver fell in the turntable well, the trucks would not stop teasing him. 'Oliver's no use at all, he thinks he's very clever. Says that he can manage us, that's the best joke ever. When he orders us about with the greatest folly, we just push him down the well. Pop Goes old Ollie.' They would sing. Until one day when Oliver pulled their leader, S.C. Ruffey apart. Since then, the trucks have all been afraid of him. The end." *end of flashback* "Nice story, Duck," Jacob told him. Then the sun came up over the horizon and the Dockyard manager came to see everyone. "Everyone, the flood water on the rails had receded, so you can all go home now," he said. Everyone cheered. They could finally go home and when they did, the all feel fast asleep. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Dockyard Manager * * * * * * * * S.C. Ruffey * Percy Jackson * Annabeth Chase * Grover Underwood * Thalia Grace Locations * Brendam Docks * Henry's Tunnel * Knapford Yards * Callan Trivia * The season 1 episode The Sad Story of Henry ,the season 4 episode Toad Stands By , and the season 5 episode Cranky Bugs are referenced. * The Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series is mentioned. * Stock footage from Rosie, Jacob, Sierra, and the Troublesome Trucks is used. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes